We Campaign
Who are We The Alliance for Climate Protection launched the We Campaign in the first half of 2008 to educate people worldwide about the climate crisis and encourage them to support a variety of actions. The Alliance for Climate Protection is a single-purpose, non-partisan, non-profit founded by former Vice President of the United States Al Gore. Motive The international scientific community agrees that we have only a short time to act in order for the next generation to inherit a healthy planet. And while public awareness of climate change is now high, a sense of urgency and an understanding of the solutions needed remain alarmingly low. Climate change is still largely seen through partisan filters and advocates of action too often must fight entrenched ideology and cultural stereotypes. Breaking the partisan gridlock will require people and politicans all over the world to call for bold action, which will only happen when solving the climate crisis becomes a moral imperative instead of a political issue. We Can Solve the Climate Crisis There are many effective players fighting to solve the climate crisis on all levels, and the solutions needed are at our fingertips. We know that we need to act and we know what needs to be done. What has consistently been missing, however, is a massive and sustained national effort to catalyze a broad culture shift on the issue, raising the climate crisis out of a partisan framework and unlocking the potential for real solutions. Our leaders will take the bold actions needed to solve the climate crisis only when the people demand that change. That’s where the We campaign comes in. Through a robust paid media campaign, cutting-edge online activation and partnerships with mainstream civic and religious organizations, the Alliance has set a goal of enlisting an unprecedented 10 million citizens to become climate activists. Solutions The We Campaign advocates the following solutions to solve the climate crisis: * A clean energy economy (powered by clean and renewable resources such as wind, solar, and geothermal energy) * Climate-friendly personal choices (such as choosing energy efficient appliances, switching to renewable energy, using public transportation, and talking to others about the climate crisis) * Adopting renewables and talking to friends, utility companies,and government officials about renewable energy * Increasing energy efficiency through the use of more efficient products at home and in the office, improving insulation, driving more efficient vehicles, * Supporting and demanding innovative leadership such as Florida Governor Charlie Crist's executive order that requires the state government to reduce greenhouse gas emissions by 10% by 2012 and by 40% by 2025, and Colorado's policy signed in 2007 to double the amount of renewable energy for investor-owned utilities by 2020 and to make it easier to connect to clean energy Actions The We Campaign has many actions that you can take to solve the climate crisis, including: * Signing a petition to support incentives for clean energy jobs * Signing a petition in support of a global treaty to solve the climate crisis * Spreading the word through conversation, watching and sharing videos, downloads, and events * Getting involved with events and groups in your local area * Following tips to minimize your personal impact Successes The We Campaign website also provides status updates and success stories on climate crisis initiatives. Ads and Videos A hallmark of the We Campaign is videos of unlikely pairs coming together to solve the climate crisis, such as Al Sharpton and Pat Robertson and Nancy Pelosi and Newt Gingrich. Additional ads, interviews, and clever videos can be found on the We Campaign website. Source deviceguru Category:Green movement Category:Campaigns Category:Organizations and Non-Profits